As an electromagnetic contactor of this type, an electromagnetic contactor configured to drive a contact support by an AC electromagnet, as disclosed in, for example, PTL 1, has been proposed.
The electromagnetic contactor disclosed in PTL 1 has an AC electromagnet provided with a fixed iron core, a movable iron core, and an electromagnetic coil, and has a configuration in which the movable iron core of the AC electromagnet and a contact support to which movable contacts are arranged are connected to each other by means of a connecting plate formed of a band-plate-shaped plate spring.
In the above configuration, the plate spring composing the connecting plate is formed into an arc-shape the central section of which, when viewed from a side face, is bulged toward the contact support side, the plate spring is inserted into a through hole that is formed in the contact support in such a way as to penetrate in the thickness direction, and both end sections of the plate spring projecting out of the through hole are supported by holding sections formed to the contact support.